Crash
by Christine Ruud
Summary: Jaclyn Waters is new in Korea when a certain black haired doctor turns her world upside down.
1. Enter Jaclyn

_A/N: This story has been planned in my head for about a year. I've written it on a typewriter, and posted it on a different site. FanFiction seems the easiest to post and/or update on, so that's why it's here. I find writing author's notes is my jinx, so off we go._

_Ms. Waters:_

_You are scheduled to leave from the Minneapolis airport on March 19th, 1952 to join the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. _

I dropped the letter I held in my hands. "Elliot!" I called weakly.

My brother came into the living room. "What is it, Jaclyn?"

"Read this." I handed him the letter.

He read it quickly, and said, "Well, this is what you wanted."

"I know," I said, "but today's February 28th. It doesn't give me much time."

"Basic training's short."

"What is all the NOISE in here?" Mother asked. Noticing the piece of paper in Elliot's hand, she grabbed it. As Mother read it, her face paled.

"Well, I'll simply call this Major Markenson and get this whole mess straightened out," she said.

"Julie, people don't call the army to get their kid out," Dad said from his armchair.

"Walter, I will handle this."

He rolled his eyes and went back to the paper.

The next morning at breakfast, Mother began her usual specialty--guilt.

"How I'll miss your lovely conversation," she sighed during breakfast. (I was telling Dad that the Fredricksons' dog had chewed up the begonias.)

"You're always so HELPFUL!" Mother gushed as I washed dishes. "What will I do without you?"

"Get a maid," I whispered.

Finally, I escaped to the den and tried to read about Korea, but Mother found me anyway.

"My studious daughter," said Mother. "The light of my life."

"Mrs. Carson just called," Elliot yelled. "She wants to know if Sunday night at seven works for Bingo."

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Mother bustled to the dining room. "Elliot, could you have come in and TOLD me?"

Dad stuck his head in the doorway. "Clark's here."

"Great!" I marked the place in my book and went to see my fiancee.

On March 18th, we piled into the car to go to Minneapolis. It was a three-hour drive, so I had PLENTY of time for Mother to sigh and moan about how she'd miss me.

"Aunt Martha just loves it when you come," Mother said as we pulled out of the driveway. "She said Mark just adores you. Of course, who wouldn't? With your sunny disposition and helpful attitude, everyone in Stockton loves you. But I suppose Korea needs you more than your poor family."

"Julie," Dad said warningly.

"We'll just sit here and let Clark worry his head off," she continued, ignoring my father. "Of course, he'll probably find a nice friend of yours to keep him company, but it won't be the same..."

"JULIE."

"Elliot will keep an eye on him. He can't watch him every single moment, though, so we'll just have to put faith in him."

"JULIE!"

"Yes, Walter?" Mother asked.

"Read your book," he said.

Thank you, I thought, and buried my nose into my book on Korean customs.

I fell asleep for a while, because the next thing I knew, the car had stopped and my aunt Martha was screeching, "Oh, WALTER!"

Opening my eyes, I saw Dad trying to pick up the remainder of Aunt Martha's flower pot.

"It was only thirty years old," she said. "Our mother's. How can you be so clumsy with a car?"

"How many people keep flower pots that are thirty years old?" Elliot muttered.

I got out and stretched.

"Jaclyn!" called Uncle Harry. He hugged me and almost lifted me off the ground."Going off to Korea?"

"Sure am," I said. Uncle Harry and Dad had been in the service together. That was how my father met my mother. Aunt Martha was Mother's best friend, so she introduced Mother to Dad.

"Come in," Uncle Harry said.

"I think I'll get the flower pot pieces," Dad protested, but Mother dragged him along anyway.

Mark, who was fifteen, grunted hello and excused himself to his room.

"How could I have raised a son with such bad manners?" Aunt Martha asked. Glancing at Dad, she added, "He didn't get his genes from me."

"Tell us about your service, Jaclyn," Uncle Harry said.

"Well, it's at the MASH 4077th," I said. "It's kind of by Ouijonbou, from what I get out of maps."

"You'll probably be captured by natives," said Aunt Martha knowingly.

"It's a medical unit, Martha," Dad said. "They don't get many surprise attacks."

"Well, Harry had a friend," Aunt Martha began, "who worked in a makeshift hospital during the war..."

My family was off and running, except for Elliot, who was out checking the car because he heard "a strange clicking noise during the ride that'll probably take hours to fix."

("Probably a piece of flower pot," Aunt Martha had muttered.)

The next morning at six-thirty, my flight was scheduled to leave. We got to the airport at six-twenty.

"I'll miss you, darling!" Mother said, pulling me close to her.

"Make us proud," Uncle Harry boomed. "I always knew my niece would be a war gal."

Dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Take care."

"Oh, JACLYN!" sobbed Aunt Martha. "I don't know what I'll DO if you're KILLED!"

"I'll watch Clark, don't worry," Elliot said. "If he gets out of line..." He smacked his fist into his palm.

"Yeah," Mark mumbled. "Miss you."

"Flight 57 for San Francisco now boarding," crackled the loudspeaker.

I took a last long look at my family, then headed up to the ramp to my plane.

Finally, we got to the San Francisco airport and I switched planes. I fell asleep immediatly.

"Now landing at Kimpo Air Base in South Korea," the pilot said.

Korea! My mind clicked into "awake" mode and I grabbed my duffel bag.

When I'd climbed off the plane, I noticed a short man with glasses.

"Are you Captain Waters?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Corporal Radar O'Reilly from the 4077th," he said. "I think I'm supposed to meet you here."

I followed him to the jeep, nearly tripping over my high-heeled shoes that came with my dress uniform.

"You'll wanna wear boots," he said.

"I know," I replied. "Tell me about the 4077."

"Well" (the jeep roared off) "there are four surgeons--Hawkeye, B.J., Major Winchester and Colonel Potter. Major Winchester's all right but he gets sorta mad sometimes. Colonel Potter's the commander, but he's a really nice guy. Hawkeye goes after all the nurses but he don't mean anything by it. Well, sometimes he does." The corporal chuckled. "Major Houlihan's the head nurse. You gotta watch out around her, because she'll really rip your head off."

"Why are you called 'Radar'?" I asked.

"I can sense stuff before it comes," he answered. "Like choppers."

The drive to the MASH unit was short, but to me it felt longer than the plane ride.

"We're here!" Radar callled. The jeep screeched to a half. "Colonel Potter's office is in through there."

I got my bag and made my way into the office.

Behind the desk in the office sat an older man with gray hair and glasses. He was writing something, but when he heard the door open, he looked up.

"I'm Captain Jaclyn Waters," I said. "Your new nurse."

"Dandy," the Colonel said as I handed him the papers. "Well, I'm Colonel Potter. You just come to me if you need anything. Radar's probably told you all about this outfit, so I'll just have him-"

"I'll show you to your tent." Radar magically appeared by my side.

"Now I get it," I said as we stepped into the compound.

"Well," said a young-looking man with black hair. "Who do we have here?"

"Uh, Captain Waters, this is Hawkeye," Radar said.

"Captain Waters, huh?" asked Hawkeye, his eyes sparkling. "I'm Hawkeye Pierce."

"Nice to meet you." I felt a bit strange about the attention from this handsome man, but I shook it off. "Radar, you said something about my tent?"

"Right," Radar said. "She's taken," he muttered to Hawkeye.

"You little devil!"

"Not me!" hissed Radar. "Sorry," he said to me. "He just gets like that when he gets like that."

"I know about people like him," I assured him. I opened the door to my tent. "Just like home. A cot and a dresser. What more could I ask for?"

"CORPORAL O'REILLY!" an angry voice yelled. "IS THAT MY NEW NURSE?"

My eyes grew wide as a blond woman in a black turtleneck stormed up to Radar. "Why wasn't I introduced?"

"Major Houlihan, Captain Waters. Bye."

Radar scurried off, leaving me to deal with this blonde bombshell.

"I'm Major Margaret Houlihan," the woman said. "You're Jaclyn Waters?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Follow me."  
I did.

Major Houlihan opened the door to her tent. We sat down and she began to tell me about triage, surgery, and everything else.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Major Houlihan asked half an hour later. "I'm expecting a phone call."

I nodded and set my notebook as she left. When I set my notebook and pen down on a stack of papers, it fell over.

"Great," I said. "She probably had these alphebetized."

While stacking the papers, something caught my eye.

_Dear Margaret,_

_Our system was working fine until you called. Was yelling really nessecary? You are being unreasonable and hot-headed. When we got married, we both agreed that our money should be put together and I would send you an allotment. If you think I'm so horrible, go ahead and file for a divorce! Sometimes I don't know the woman I married..._

"What are you doing?"

I jumped. "Major Houlihan, I'm so sorry! I just knocked these over and was stacking them up and I saw this and-"

"Get out of my tent!" she yelled. "NOW!"

I left so fast I sent a gust of wind through the tent.

When I got to my quarters, I threw my notebook against the wall and screamed, "WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?"

The door opened a second later. It was Hawkeye.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No. I'm not." I sank down on the bed and told him about Major Houlihan's letter.

"She's going through a rough time," Hawkeye said. He sat down next to me. "She married a creep, and now she has to deal with being here while her husband is in Tokyo with other women."

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Let it blow over." Hawkeye put his arms around me. "Captain Waters, she's screamed at everyone in this camp."

I looked at him greatfully. "Thank you."


	2. Clark's Brand

I woke up the next morning feeling dazed. Where was I, and what was this handsome man doing sitting next to me?

Then I remembered: Korea, the war, and Hawkeye. We had fallen asleep sitting up.

My watch said it was five A.M., Korean time.

"Good morning," Hawkeye said.

"Morning." I yawned, and something glittered on my left hand.

My engagement ring.

Hawkeye saw the glitter too. "That's not just for show, is it?" he asked, more a statment than a question.

"No," I said. "It's Clark Marxon's brand to me."

I cleared my throat and tried to change my demeanor. "He's a wondeful person," I said brightly. "He has a steady job in Milbrook, and his father did very well in the cattle industry."

Hawkeye nodded. "What time is it?"

"About five."

"I'd better be getting back to the Swamp," he said, standing up.

"The Swamp?" I repeated.

"That's my tent," Hawkeye explained. "All the comforts of home--a cot, rodents..."

I laughed. "Sounds lovely."

We both fell silent.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" I asked. "I mean, not that this is this, but this is something and that'll really make my reputation as a nurse go sky-high."

"I won't if you won't." Hawkeye opened the door.

He stepped out into the compound.

Remembering the blank book I brought with me, I took it out. I was going to use it to chart the number of wounded we had in, but now it would serve a new purpose as a journal.

_5:07_

_These have been the most interesting 24 hours of my life. I don't know what I'm doing. I met a man named Hawkeye Pierce. Then I went for a conference with Maj. Houlihan (the head nurse). I accidentally read one of her letters. How am I so idiotic! Hawkeye heard me throw my notebook and came to see what was the matter. _

_I woke up this morning and there he was. _

_I feel so guilty, but I don't know why. Clark is...Clark is in Stockton having an affair with Janice Delmore from accross the street. _


	3. The Apology & The Letter

One day after surgery, I went up to Major Houlihan. We were the only two people in the scrub room, and I figured now would be as good a time as any to talk to her.

"Major?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"I've been kicking myself about reading your letter," I began. "I didn't mean to, I just accidentally knocked it over. I know you're angry, but I wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted, Captain," Major Houlihan said. "It had been a rough day...I overreacted. And I never really did give you a good welcome to the 4077th. How about if we go to the mess tent and get some coffee?"

"I'd love it." I let out a small sigh of relief.

I went back to my tent after Margaret and I had finished talking. Klinger had brought the mail while I'd been out. I opened the one from my mother first.

_Dear Jaclyn,_

_How I've missed having you at home. The house doesn't have the same light. Clark misses you dearly. He's sub-existing. Your dear friend Trudy Glenn has visited him often. Clark tells me that you haven't written him letters. Dear, you must be more cordial to your fiancee. I'd suggest long, newsy letters about South Korea. He eagerly awaits your letter, darling. Send him one._

_Your mother,_

_Julia _

"How DARE she?" I slammed the letter down on my desk. "She thinks she can walk all over me like that! I am going to marry Clark! Not her!"

I grabbed my pen and a piece of stationary.

_Mother,_

_I am going to marry Clark. Not you and not Stockton. ME. So PLEASE let me handle this in the only way I can. _

Then I put my pen down. What was I doing? This would give Mother more fuel for her fire.

So, I wrote Clark a three-page letter about MASH, following my mother's advice. It was all so typical of me. Ranting and raving to myself, and then becoming the perfect middle-American girl.


	4. The Korean Tour

"...and so concludes the annual meeting, now held every two and a half months," Colonel Potter finished. "Before you all go off, I have one more announcement. Captain Pierce, the 8055th needs you and a nurse of your selection to demonstrate our arterial transplant technique."

"We just did that," Hawkeye protested.

"Class dismissed," said Colonel Potter. "Hawkeye, pick your partner for the field trip sometime today."

Hawkeye stood up. "I summon thee, Jaclyn Waters."

"You want me to come along on this...this road trip?" I asked.

"As long as you fit into my duffel bag." He grinned. "Colonel Potter," Hawkeye said, "I present you with the nurse of choice."

Colonel Potter nodded. "You know the technique, Jaclyn?"

"Yes, I've assisted on two," I said. "One was back in the states, at the hospital I interned at."

"Dandy," said the colonel. "You leave at seven-thirty sharp, tomorrow."

At seven-twenty, I was out by the jeep. But there was one vital piece missing--Hawkeye.

I stormed over to the Swamp.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted directly in Hawkeye's ear. "We have to leave in nine minutes and you're sleeping!"

"Am not," he mumbled to his pillow.

I whipped the blankets off of Hawkeye. In the forty-fivedegree weather, that could get anybody up.

But not Hawk.

I looked around the tent for something, ANYTHING to get him up. And then my eyes rested on...

The still.

I poured some gin into a large glass and tossed the liquid onto the Captain's face.

Hawkeye jumped in the air. "Okay, truce, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Get your gear," I said. "The Korean tour leaves in seven and a half minutes."

Our Korean tour left at exactly seven-thirty.

The 8055th was a 45 minute ride away, so we entertained ourselves by talking about our hometowns.

Suddenly, the jeep hit a large bump and it flipped.


	5. Awake at the 4077th

I awoke back at the 4077th.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jaclyn! You're awake!" Margaret rushed over. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. Tip-top. The best way to feel after a jeep rolls over on you." I sat up. "What happened to us?"

"A patrol found you," said Margaret as she sat down on a chair by my cot. "They brought you back to their unit and called around to find out if anybody was missing a nurse and a doctor. They found out we were so they brought you back here. You have a broken arm and ankle, and some superficial cuts and scrapes. You'll be fine."

"What about Hawkeye?"

"He's...he's not so good."

"What do you mean, not so good?" I asked. "What's wrong with him, Margaret?"

"He hit his head," said Margaret. "He hasn't come to yet and he's been asleep for twelve hours."

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"I don't think you should, Jaclyn."

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. But more is coming! Thanks for all the reviews--they mean more than you know. _


	6. Ben

Three days later, I heard a familiar voice saying, "Hey, what kind of a hotel is this?"

"Hawkeye!" I cried. With some difficulty, I got out of the cot and stumbled over to the other side of post-op.

Hawkeye looked a little bruised, but not horrible.

"You're awake," I said stupidly.

"Either I am or this is heaven."

"Breakfast!" Klinger announced as he entered post-op with a tray.

"Maybe it's not heaven after all," Hawkeye said.

I pulled a chair. "I was afraid you wouldn't..."

_Oh, wonderful, Jaclyn. You're sounding morbid, _I scolded myself.

Hawkeye took my hand. "So was I. When you were unconcious out there-"

"You were awake while I was unconcious?" I asked.

"Just for a little while," Hawkeye replied. "You'd flown out of the jeep and landed about fifteen feet away. And you just screamed."

"What did I scream?" I asked.

" 'Ben,' " said Hawkeye.

_Ben, _I thought. _Why in the world would I have shouted that? Why not "Hawkeye," or "Clark," or anybody else? Does this mean anything? I need a shrink. _

"When did you wake up?" asked Hawkeye, changing the subject.

"About three days ago," I said.

"Captain Pierce, you're awake! Ready for something that will throw you back into unconciousness?" Klinger waltzed over with a tray of someting that was trying to pose as oatmeal.

"Thanks." Hawkeye accepted it.

"And you, Captain Waters?" Klinger asked.

"Not right now," I said.

I had too much to think about.

_A/N: Hopefully NOW the story title is starting to make sense. The jeep crash...the crashing in Jaclyn's mind about all of the things that are going on...I've tried to find a good way to make the title make sense within the first 5 or 6 chapters, and I made it! It'll make even more sense later on...not that I'm promising anything, because that is a BIG BIG BIG jinx of mine. (I have a lot of jinxes.) _


	7. The Mail That Led to More

_7:30 P.M. _

_So I'd called Hawkeye "Ben." So what? That's fine. It's okay. It means that I'm observant with names. Right? Right? Of course I'm right. _

_I'm not right._

I don't know why, but I have a name fetish. Anytime something is important to me, I call the person by their first name. My best friend Melinda, in school, had the nickname "Mellie." Everyone called her that. But whenever something was important, I called her Melinda.

And now I'd called Hawkeye "Ben."

_You, _I told myself, _are an idiot. You are making a big deal out of nothing. _

So I tried to put the whole thing out of my mind.

"Mail, ma'am!" Klinger called as he banged into my tent.

"Thanks for knocking," I said. "Shut the door, it's cold out."

"Aren't we testy tonight?" commented Klinger. "Maybe these will cheer you up." He brandished four letters in front of my face.

"Oh, thank you, Klinger!" I exclaimed, reaching for them.

He pulled them back. "Not until you apologize."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Klinger," I said in a sing-song voice. "NOW may I have my letters?"

"Of course." He handed them to me. "Stay warm!"

"Thanks!" I yelled after him as he left and let MORE cold air into the tent.

The first letter was from Diane Foster, one of my mother's friends. I opened the letter, and it was about what I thought it would be about--Clark. I read it, then tossed it on my desk. The next two I skipped over, because they was from Marjorie Harris and Josephine McDonald, of Mother's friends. Finally, I got to a letter from Elliot. It was about Stockton, my mother and her brigade of women, and the girl he was currently dating, Michelle Harris, Marjorie's daughter.

Elliot's letter ended like this:

_You know that I'm with a lot of girls, but I think Michelle is The One. She's vivacious, and smart, and plays the trombone. (Yes, the trombone. When I told Mom that she turned sort of green.) I know, I know, I know. "But he's been on dates with all of North Ridge, Blick, and DaVoes," you're probably saying. But, like I said, Mich and I have something pretty special. (Stop rolling your eyes.) She's viv--hold it. I wrote that._

_Love, your brother,_

_Elliot_

_P.S. Haven't seen Clark around lately. He went off somewhere for something and was pretty vague on details._

And then I knew what I had to do.

_Dear Clark,_

_This isn't an easy letter for me to write, but I have to. I pray you'll understand._

_Clark, I don't love you. I think it took the war for me to realize that. It's not all your fault, it's mine too. You need a fiancee that's there. With all the women around that you've had relationships with, it must be difficult to try not to see them, and even grow to have feelings for them. _

_That's why I'm writing this letter. I'm sending back my engagement ring and I hope you'll find someone who deserves it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jaclyn _

I was numb. Before any feeling came back, I took off my ring and put it in the envelope.

And I didn't care one bit what happened to it.


	8. Mother's Letter

_A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers! I never thought I'd get past chapter 5 on this, but...here I am! Okay, Miss Author, get to the story or this chapter will never get published. _

_By the way, I suppose I should do this, even though I wasn't around when MASH was on:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MASH, the charecters, or anything of it. **_

_**Claimer: I DO own Jaclyn, her parents, Clark, and any other charecters I might throw in. The storyline is mine also. (Well, I THINK it's mine. I hope so.)**_

"Captain Waters, there was an awful lumpy letter that you sent out yesterday," Klinger said to me at breakfast.

I gave an inward groan. "Klinger, why do you read my mail?"

"I don't read," he said. "I scan for interesting items."

"Well don't scan anymore of it."

"Sent any intersting mail?" B.J. asked me as he sat down.

"How many people have you told?" I demanded, glaring at Klinger.

"Just B.J., Major Houlihan, Captain Pierce, Father Mulchay..." Klinger listed.

"Why don't you read it over the P.A. system?" I muttered as I cut my pancake.

Margaret came over. "Jaclyn, can I talk to you? In PRIVATE?" She gave Klinger a murderous glance.

"Sure." I got up and followed her out of the mess tent.

"Jaclyn, where's your ring?" asked Margaret when we got to her tent.

"You aren't my mother."

"But I am your superior officer," she said strictly, but then softed. "And your friend."

I sat down. "I sent it back to Clark. I don't want to explain why, because I think you know."

She nodded. "I do."

"May I tell you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"I..." I paused. "I'minlovewithHawkeye."

"Can you say that slower? It sounded like you said you were in love with Hawkeye," said Margaret.

"I did," I said. "I am a toad. I've fallen in love with a man over here who doesn't have the same feelings about me, probably, and then I've sent back the ring to my fiancee. Oh, Margaret, I'm babbling."

"That's all right." She handed me a tissue and I realized I was crying. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She shut the door quietly and I stared at the wall.

Three weeks later I got a letter from my mother.

_Jaclyn,_

_How dare you? You are supposed to be a caring, kind fiancee and you break the engagement. I am sickened, Jaclyn Marie. Absolutely sickened. And I am disappointed that you are my daughter. _

I dropped the letter with shaking hands. "I'm sorry," I whispered. My mother had a way to make me feel like I'd do absolutely anything to please her.

Even take back Clark.

_A/N: This is a transition chapter, so there isn't supposed to be too much action. I think I've watched too much "Dallas", with all the un-ended endings that I'm creating. But fear not, I'll update quickly!_


	9. The Dinner Date

_A/N: Okay, maybe that wasn't as quick as I'd hoped! I've been away from the computer for a while, but I've been coming up with ideas. Thanks to 4077th Hawk (by the way, are you ever on the BCA board?), firebirdgal, and Hawk's Soul for your reviews! To those who are reading but not reviewing, I've set it so anonomous (spelled wrong!) reviews work. Even a "it's horrible, it hate it, eat your socks" is crucial to my writing! _

After the letter to Clark with my ring, Mother sent dozens of letters. I'd asked Klinger not to give them to me, though, so I had no clue what was going on at home. Elliot and Dad weren't writing, probably because Mother looks at all outgoing mail and weeds through it.

One evening at six, I was writing in my journal when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

It was Hawkeye.

"May I come in?" he said.

"Sure," I said, closing the book and sitting up.

"Would you think I was a jerk if I would ask you to come to the mess tent and get some dinner?" asked Hawkeye. "Margaret kind of told me what was going on--but she was real fuzzy on details."

"I wouldn't think you were a jerk at all," I said softly.

I stood up and held out my arm. Hawkeye took it and we exited the tent.

"You don't have to do this," I said to him. "What exactly did Margaret tell you?"

"That you were all jumbled up about Clark and the ring...and me."

I blushed. "What ABOUT you?"

"That you cared about me very much."

_Thank you, Margaret, _I thought gratefully. It would have been too embarassing if she would have walked up to Hawkeye and said, "Jaclyn is in love with you so you should ask her to dinner."

Hawkeye opened the door for me and I grinned at him. Usually I didn't see the "gentleman" side of the captain.

Klinger escorted us over to a private table. "I'll bring you the special of the house in a moment, sir and madam."

"Very good," I said with a smile.

There was silence after Klinger left.

"I wonder..." I trailed off.

"What?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "It'll spoil the evening."

"Say it," said Hawkeye.

I sighed. "If Clark knew why I broke the engagement he would kill me."

"You aren't serious," Hawkeye said. "About the killing part."

"I am, partly," I told him. "Clark was...is...very protective of his prizes. If anything came between him and what he wanted, he would become violent, and aggressive. He knocked the tooth out of a kid at the Valentine's Day dance because he said hi to me."

"What a creep."

I nodded. "I agree with you, and I'm sorry I had to drag you into all this crap."

"Your dinner, diners!"

Klinger re-emerged with two trays. "Enjoy."

Hawkeye and I talked through dinner, and before we knew it, it was midnight.

"Thank you for the wonderful night and dinner," I said to Hawkeye. "That was the best food I've ever had here."

"This was the best night I've ever had here," Hawkeye said.

I looked at him. "It was the best night I've had too."

And before I knew what was happening, we kissed.


	10. Two Packages

"Mail call!" Klinger hooted one morning during breakfast.

"Good," B.J. said. "Peg hasn't sent me any letters all week."

"If you don't want her cookies I'll have them," said Hawkeye.

"Four for Hunnicutt, two for Pierce., two for the Colonel, one for the Major, and three for Jaclyn." Klinger passed out the mail. "And one package for you too, Jaclyn."

"A package?" I repeated as I checked the return address on the large box. "Oh no."

"Who's it from?" asked B.J.

"My lovely mother." I tore open the box.

The first thing I saw was a letter. I opened it.

_Jaclyn:_

_These are your personal items. You may want them since I will not accept you back into my home._

Margaret, who was sitting next to me, asked, "What's in it?"

"Read this." I shoved the letter over to her and put my head in my hands.

As Margaret read it, the worried expression on her face turned to anger. "That woman is a-"

"I know," I said, cutting her off.

I weeded through the box. It had most of my things, but not my clothes.

"How convenient," I commented dryly. "I'll have to wear my fatigues the rest of my life."

"You will not," said Hawkeye.

"Mind if I read this out loud?" Margaret asked.

"Go ahead."

" 'Your clothes have been given to Goodwill, since you do not require them during your service in the military,' " read Margaret. " 'I'm sure the man you are currently seeing will purchase you new ones. Julia.' "

"My clothes to Goodwill!" I repeated. "How could she? Most of them I bought with my own money!"

"Another package," Klinger grunted as he staggered in with an even larger box. "It's from the same address with different handwriting."

I got up and pulled the tape off THAT box.

Inside were...

All my clothes and a letter from Elliot.

_Dear Jaclyn,_

_Mom was having this big stint about sending all your clothes to Goodwill, so I rescued them for you. I hope that she doesn't mind her best bedsheets being gone in place of your clothes._

I burst out laughing. "Oh, thank you Elliot!" I cried. "And my shoes, too! It must have cost him a fortune to send all these over here."

"Is this CASHMERE?" Klinger gasped as he pulled out a cream-colored sweater.

I nodded. "It was a birthday present from Dad."

"It's beautiful."

'"It isn't your size."

I pulled out the rest of my clothes. (Since basically no one was in the mess tent, nobody minded.)

"He sent my shoes," I breathed with relief. I took the five pairs out of the box.

"Heels in a war zone," B.J. said with a chuckle.

"It worked for me," said guess who.

"We know," B.J. replied.

"I'll help you carry these things," Hawkeye said as he picked up a box. "Got your shoes?"

"Right here."

We traipsed out of the mess tent.

"I don't believe your mother," said Hawkeye.

"Neither do I." I felt hot tears come to my eyes. "I hate her."

_A/N: Okay, not much action here, and not much romance! It'll come. _

_Ciao, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!. _


	11. The Fight

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You make me feel wonderful. Firebirdgal, your idea is great so here it is! Hawk's Soul, Army socks! ICK! And more sarcasm will come. _

As soon as I'd said that I hated Mother, I knew something was wrong.

"At least you have one," said Hawkeye bitterly.

Then it hit me--Hawkeye didn't have a mother. She had died when he was a boy.

"I--I--I'm sorry," I stammered.

We had stopped outside my tent door. Hawkeye was glaring at me.

"In case you hadn't noticed, there is more than your trauma going on around here," he said. "There's the Korean War, not just the Jaclyn vs. Clark saga you seem to be starring in. So if you would please think about more than yourself for this once!" He shoved my box at me. "Goodbye, Captain Waters."

Hawkeye stormed away.

I pulled the door open and threw my boxes on the floor.

He was right. I was a selfish and spoiled brat. There was so much suffering going on that my small domestic spat didn't even register.

_8:30_

_**I am an idiot.** _

_A/N: Another short chapter! _


	12. A Note, part I

For the next ten days I stayed as far away from Hawkeye as I could and wrote rantings of how STUPID I was in my journal.

As I was about to scream at myself mentally again, I stopped. Why was I telling myself this?

_Dear Captain Pierce, _

_This isn't a plea for forgiveness...just what I want to say but can't say in person. I am so, so sorry about what I said about my mother. You're right. No one cares about Clark and me. I don't. And I never will. _

_Please forgive me. I want to continue this but the words aren't here. I'm incredibly sorry for being insensitive. _

_Captain Waters_

I folded the paper up and went over to the Swamp. The only person there was B.J.

"B.J.!" I hissed.

He turned around. "Come on in."

I opened the door. "I have a note for Hawkeye."

"That's nice, but he can't play anything but the radio."

"THIS kind of note." I held the paper up.

"I was wondering when one of you would come to the other." B.J. grinned. "Jac, Hawkeye doesn't hate you. He's been tossing and turning for the past nine nights. It's about driven Charles crazy. And he's been talking in his sleep."

"I've driven a man to insanity," I muttered. "This is wonderful." I handed B.J. the note. "Will you give this to Hawkeye? Don't tell him it's from me, or else it might never get read."

"It'll get read," B.J. promised.


	13. A Note, part II

The next morning, I found a note on my pillow.

_Dear Jaclyn,_

_Meet me in the mess tent at nine tonight. _

The handwriting was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I couldn't imagine that B.J., Colonel Potter, Charles, Klinger, or Father Mulchay would want to meet me in the mess tent, Margaret would just come over and ask, and I seriously doubted that Hawkeye would.

"The manitee is beginning!" the P.A. system blared. "Choppers are arriving, team two to the pad and one to triage."

That meant to get my rear in gear.

The load was quite "light" for the unit. I assisted Colonel Potter.

After surgery, I went to my tent. My watch said eight-forty-five, which left me fifteen minutes to get ready.

I pulled on the white cashmere sweater Klinger had admired. It smelled like Stockton, which could be good or bad. In this case, it was good.

"Your table is ready," B.J. said when he saw me coming.

"My table?" I asked, confused.

"Ah, my dining partner has arrived," said a very familiar voice.

It was Hawkeye.

"You got my note," I breathed.

"With some help from my trusty bunkmate." He shot B.J. a look.

"I'll leave you two to your discussion," said B.J.

"Why did you ask me here?" I asked.

"I hate to dine alone," said Hawkeye. "You have to have somebody with you or this food might attack you."

"Seriously."

"Because I needed to talk to you," he said. "I've been thinking about what I said, and how insensitive I sounded. You're going through a rough time and needed somebody to listen to you and not judge."

"But saying I hated my mother and not considering your feelings-"

"How would you have known my mother was dead?"

"Because Margaret told me!" I exclaimed. "I didn't talk to you about it because it would have sounded dumb to bring it up in casual conversation."

Klinger came back to the table with a bottle of something with two glassesand drew the curtain around Hawkeye and me.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

I started laughing. "This is like something out of a romantic movie."

"I know," Hawkeye, chuckling. "I'm Clark Gable and you're Rita Hayworth."

"Your dinner approaches," Klinger said. "Spam in the shape of steaks. Enjoy!"

Hawkeye cut a piece, sniffed it, and took a bite. "Edible."

I took a piece. "Not bad."

We talked until midnight (again).

_A/N: More to come (as always, knock wood). _


	14. Christmas Away From Home

_A/N: Okay, here we go--Christmas!_

"We had better go," I whispered to Hawkeye. It was midnight and we were still in the mess tent.

"This place stays open all night," said Hawkeye.

We were standing up and dancing to no music.

"I just realized something," I said. "It's Christmas Eve."

"It is," Hawkeye said. "I'd forgotten about it too. Of course, here every day is the Fourth of July."

"I know."

We were quiet for a few more minutes. Finally I spoke.

"This is my first Christmas away from home," I said. "And..." I paused. "I'm not homesick."

"For the first time, neither am I," Hawkeye replied.

I got to my tent at about two and slept until eight. When I woke up, something was different.

There was a Christmas tree in my room.

"What in the world?" I asked, laughing.

"Merry Christmas!" came two familiar voices.

Margaret and Hawkeye burst in.

"How did you find one?" I asked as I got up and pulled my black and gold robe on.

"Klinger," said Hawkeye. "That nose must have sonar on it. He found this beauty in three hours."

"Merry Christmas, Jac," Margaret added. "Let's hope it's a peaceful one."

"And now, if you'll change into some clothes, we'll go for a little stroll to the mess tent," said Hawkeye.

"Give me five minutes. Major Houlihan, permission to wear civillian clothes!" I said in a military tone.

Margaret opened her coat to reveal a red turtleneck. "Go ahead. It's Christmas."

They exited the tent as I rummaged through my clothing box, finally settling on a dark green V-neck sweater. I grabbed my coat and red-and-black plaid scarf, and walked out into the winter wonderland.

"We've got a white Christmas!" I exclaimed. "I never thought I'd say this, but Korea looks beautiful!"

We were all optimistic that morning, even Charles. Father Mulchay was busily rehearsing his sermon for the Christmas Eve service.

"You get our little Christmas present?" Klinger asked me as I sat down.

"It's beautiful," I said. "Real?"

"Fake, but pine-scented."

Colonel Potter joined us, and then B.J.

"You were out pretty late last night," B.J. said to Hawkeye.

"Sorry, Mommy," Hawkeye said.

"That's enough, you two," said Colonel Potter. He looked to Hawkeye and then to me curiously, but said nothing.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "the eggs are good this morning, aren't they?"

That caused some confused silence, which was what I had hoped for.

After breakfast, Klinger pulled me aside. "We're having a Christmas party in your tent tonight, Captain."

"Go ahead," I said. "After all, I'm the one with the tree."

After the church service, Klinger, B.J., Margaret, Father Mulchay, Charles, Colonel Potter, Hawkeye, and I went back to my tent. We'd drawn names before lunch and I had to give something to Margaret. Her gift was a bottle of perfume I'd bought in Seoul but hadn't used.

"Courtesy of Peg, sugar cookies," B.J. said as he opened a tin.

"Mmm, food," mumbled Hawkeye as he crammed three in his mouth.

"Take it easy," said B.J.

"Take some before Motor-Mouth eats them all," Margaret advised us.

"All right, down to business," Colonel Potter announced. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," volunteered Father Mulchay. "Colonel, Merry Christmas." He handed him a package.

The Colonel tore the paper off. "Thanks, Padre. Seabiscuit. You can never have too many horse photos."

"I'll go next," Margaret said. She tossed Charles a package.

"My," said Charles as he opened it. "This is quite nice. I've always loved Robert Frost. The poetic meter is-"

"We know, Charles," said Margaret. "Have a cookie."

Before long, Hawkeye was the only one who hadn't given a gift.

"Well, Hawkeye?" asked Colonel Potter.

Hawkeye came over to me, and I stood up. He extracted a small box out of his pocket.

"You certainly went all out, didn't you, Pierce?" said Charles dryly.

Ignoring him, Hawkeye handed the box to me.

I took the paper off.

"This isn't what I think it is," I said as I gazed at the small black box.

"Open it," Hawkeye instructed.

I did, and inside was a sapphire ring.

"You didn't," I whispered.

"I did," he responded.

"What is it?" B.J. asked.

"A ring," I said.

There was a collective gasp.

"Jaclyn," began Hawkeye, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him.

In front of everyone, he dipped me and we kissed.

_A/N: No, this is not going to get all romantically sickening. (Even if it seems that way now.) Fate will intervene. _


	15. Jaclyn's Answer

_A/N: Merry Christmas! _

For once in my life, I was speechless. Hawkeye had given me a ring.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked softly.

Hawkeye nodded. "Jaclyn, will you marry me?"

I let a grin spread over my face. "There is nothing in the world I'd rather do more."

"YAHOO!" shouted Colonel Potter.

Margaret began clapping, and everyone joined in.

The party broke up at around eleven. Hawkeye and I were the only ones left in the tent. I had a feeling that the rest were lurking outside, however.

"Well," he said. "This has been the most eventful Christmas of my life."

"No one's ever asked me to marry them before," I said.

"What about Clark?"

"He just said 'Jaclyn Waters, you are now the happiest woman in the world' and slid a ring on my finger," I explained. "No romance whatsoever. This is romantic."

"And it's not going to get any MORE romantic," Colonel Potter said as he opened the door. "Pierce, out. You've had a busy day."

Hawkeye gave me a five-second kiss, and was dragged out by Colonel Potter, B.J., and Margaret.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing I owned.


	16. The Wedding

_A/N: "Happy Boxing Day! Rise and shiver!"_

"Klinger!" I hissed on the morning of January 18th.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," our sleeping clerk groaned.

"Wake up!" I said. "There are things to do today!"

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Because today's the day we get mail!"

"Captain, today is not today yet," he said. "It won't be today until I'm awake."

"Fine," I said. "I'll go through the mail myself."

In a flash, Klinger was up. "That's government property!"

I smiled, satisfied. "Then you go through it, and find my package."

He went through the large bag. " 'Captain Jaclyn Waters, 4077th.' This thing is big enough to have a wedding cake in it!"

"Very close, Klinger," I said. "Very close."

I ran back to my tent. Today was not any ordinary day.

It was my wedding day.

"Did you get it?" Margaret asked eagerly from where she was sitting by my desk.

"Right here!" I laid the box down on my bed and opened it.

"It's beautiful," said Margaret as I pulled out...

My great-aunt's wedding dress.

The wedding was taking place at nine o'clock P.M. It was eight-fifty-eight, and I was a nervous wreck.

"I can't believe it...I'm getting married," I said to Margaret. She was wearing a dress Klinger had made. It was light green with long sleeves, and it flared from the waist down.

"You are." She grinned. "You're very lucky to be getting Hawkeye."

I thought I detected a bit of sadness in her face, but it was gone before I knew it.

"Jaclyn," Colonel Potter said from outside, "it's time."

I opened the door. "Here I am."

"You look beautiful," the Colonel said. "Almost like my Evie."

"Thank you," I said softly. I took his arm and we walked behind the tent, where the wedding would be held.

Since my father wasn't in Korea, the Colonel would be giving me away. Klinger was going to be our flower girl, B.J. was the best man, Charles was the groomsman, Margaret was the maid of honor, and Father Mulchay performed the service (of course).

Someone started the wedding march on a record player, very softly.

Klinger trotted out first, scattering some fake flower petals. Then came Margaret and Charles, and finally Colonel Potter and I.

"You're sure about this?" Colonel Potter said quietly.

"Absolutely," I replied.

We reached the front, and Hawkeye took my hand. He was wearing his tuxedo.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Benjamin Franklin Pierce and Jaclyn Marie Waters," Father Mulchay began. "Do you, Benjamin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," said Hawkeye. He slipped a wedding ring on my finger. It had been his mother's.

"And do you, Jaclyn, take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." I put a ring on his finger

"I now pronnounce you Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Pierce," said Father Mulchay. "You may kiss the bride."

And Hawkeye did.

There was soft applause.

_A/N: This is a very short, very watered-down wedding service, but hopefully the details are right. _


	17. One Cold Day in Korea

_A/N: I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but the server was being screwy so I couldn't. Unfortunately, I had it saved under "My Documents" and it deleted. I hope this one is as good as the one I deleted (let it rest in peace), and I hope the server lets me upload THIS version. _

It was a busy Monday in Klinger's office when Hawkeye and I burst in from Korea's cold winter weather.

"Can you get a call to my father in Crabapple Cove?" Hawkeye said.

"What do I look like, a telephone operator?"

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Colonel Potter decided to have me re-file all the daily reports from the last year," Klinger complained. "He said my system is too unorganized."

Looking around at the piles of paperwork, I couldn't say I blamed the colonel.

"Klinger," Hawkeye began, "if you put the call through we'll help you with your paperwork."

"Getting right on it, sir." Klinger began to do what ever you have to do to get Army phones to work.

A bit later, we had Maine.

"Dad?" Hawkeye said. "Yeah...no, nothing's wrong--in fact, everything's as good as it can be over here...Actually, something exciting happened a few days ago. There's a new Mrs. Pierce..." He laughed. "Right...sure...here she is."

He handed the phone to me.

"Dr. Pierce?" I asked tenatively. "I'm Jaclyn."

"So you're the brave girl who married my Hawkeye!" he said. "Call me Daniel."

"All right Dr. P--I mean, Daniel," I said. "He's really wonderful."

_Ffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt..._

"Klinger, what's wrong with the phone?" I demanded.

"It's the wind," he said.

"At least I got to talk to him," I said.

"Well, shall we brave the wrath of Korea's winter for some coffee?" asked Hawkeye.

"Only if you'll shield me from the wind," I said as I pulled the door open and we stepped out into the cold.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FILING?" cried Klinger.

Forty-five minutes later, Klinger came into the mess tent, bringing with him the cold.

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

"Klinger, what happened?" I asked when I noticed the expression on his face. It was more serious than I'd seen since...well, since forever.

"You're being transferred, Jaclyn," he told me. "In three days. I just got the telegram."

"I'm...I'm being...transferred?" I asked in disbelief. "In th-three days?" The coffee cup in my hand dropped to the floor and broke in two.

Klinger nodded.

"Three days. Why not two? Why not ONE?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Excuse me," I said to the two. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I excused myself from the tent.


	18. And Away She Goes

Three days passed by very quickly. The night before I was supposed to leave, I went to see Margaret.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," she said. "It seems like you just got here and I was screaming at you about Donald's letter."

"If someone would have told me we would be friends...I would have said they were insane. But now look at us."

"I have something for you," said Margaret. She handed me a book, and I opened it.

"Wow. 'A History of the 4077th, by Major Margaret Houlihan, for Captain Jaclyn Pierce,' " I read. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," she replied. "I got everyone to dig up all the material they could find on the unit. There's even an article from Hawkeye's hometown newspaper about it."

"Margaret," I said, "you're the greatest."

The next day I woke up at seven and wondered why no one had gotten me up beforehand. Then I remembered.

In an hour and a half I was leaving.

I got into my dress uniform (it hadn't had much wear) and went into the mess tent for some breakfast.

"Morning, ma'am," said Igor. "Today's your last day, isn't it?"

"Yep," I said. "Is this oatmeal or eggs?"

"Eggs...I think."

"Thanks." I took the tray and sat down by B.J., Charles, and Father Mulchay.

Breakfast was fast and quiet. I went to post-op to check on the patients before I had to go and pack.

"You don't have to be here today," Margaret said as I checked a clipboard on Sergeant Patrickson.

"I want to," I said.

A few minutes later, I looked up to see Hawkeye in the doorway. He motioned toward me.

"Well," I said as we went into the scrub room.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Does anyone know you're going home?"

"No," I answered. "I'm transferring onto a plane that will land in Wilkton, and then I'll call Elliot."

"Hawkeye!" Margaret called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"McCalen's blood pressure's away down."

He rushed into the room.

I went back to my tent and got the rest of my packing done.

At nine-twenty I was out at the Jeep. Klinger himself was going to drive me to Kimpo.

Everyone had said their goodbyes--B.J., Father Mulchay, and Charles at breakfast, Margaret the night before, Colonel Potter after I left post-op. Well, ALMOST everyone.

Hawkeye hadn't.

"We'd better get going or you'll miss your flight to freedom," Klinger said.

"Wait," I said. "Just hold the jeep a minute."

I raced into post-op. "Hawkeye?"

"He's not here," Margaret said. She clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no..."

"What?" I asked.

"Colonel Potter sent him to the 8063rd to pick up some supplies," she gasped. "They think your flight leaves at two o'clock, not ten-thirty."

"Give a piece of paper."

She handed me one.

I pulled a pen out of my pocket and began to write quickly.

_Dear Hawkeye,_

_I know that Trapper didn't leave you a note before he left, so I had to write one, even if it's incredibly sloppy and mis-spelled. _

_You and Margaret have saved me from myself here. Thank you for all you've done. I love you more than you'll ever know. _

_Your wife,_

_Jaclyn_

"Will you make sure he gets this?" I asked Margaret.

"Sure," she said. "You'd better get going."

I hugged her. "Bye,"

"Bye," she whispered.

"All right," I hollered to Klinger. "Let's go."

And we did.

_A/N: This would be an evil place to stop a story, don't you think? I have a temptation to, but I won't. _


	19. Look Who's Here

_A/N: Anyone know how to do breaks so the scenes don't flow together into one big scene! _

Somewhere over Wyoming, a block of ice landed in my stomach. Maybe it was the fact I was in the U.S., or that my mother's eyesight (though failing) wouldn't miss my ring.

She would kill me.

And suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"We're now landing at the Wilkton airport," announced the pilot. "There's a fresh coat of snow on the ground, but nothing to be too concerned about."

As I stepped off the plane and grabbed my bags, I started straight for the ticket line, but a familiar voice stopped me.

"Jaclyn!"

I turned to see my brother.

"Elliot!" I ran to him. "How did you get here?"

"Your company clerk called," he said.

"Oh."

We got in the car, and Elliot drove out into the traffic.

"El, I have something to tell you," I said.

"Go ahead."

"You know how I asked you to send the wedding dress?" I began.

"Yeah--for that friend of yours, right?"

"Wrong," I answered and took in a long breath. "It was for me."

"What?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"I said, it was for me," I repeated.

Elliot almost ran the car into a lamppost. He pulled over to the side of the road. "I think you'd better tell me the whole story."

I launched into the saga.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Elliot when I'd finished. "So fell in love with this guy named Hawkeye who's back at the 4077th, married him, and you didn't get to say goodbye."

"Why does it take YOU five seconds to tell this, and it takes ME twenty minutes?" I demanded. "Argh, it doesn't matter."

"I don't think Mom will like this." Elliot started the car and we were on our way.

"Neither do I," I said.

I spent the ride to Stockton chewing my fingernails nervously.

When we pulled in the driveway, Dad was out shoveling the driveway.

"Dad!" Elliot shouted. "I've got a surprise for you."

He looked up, and I stepped out of the car.

I honestly thought my father was going to faint. "Jaclyn!" He ran over and hugged me. "I--you're---I don't believe it!"

"I can't either," I said honestly.

And then out came Mother.


	20. The Carlsons

_A/N: I have a different disclaimer for this chapter! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Selma, Adloph, Gary, Eugene, and Anne. They're based on my mother's family but with different ages. (For those of you who're wondering, my mother is Anne.) _

_By the way, I updated my profile, so you can know a little bit about the author._

_Happy 2006._

Do you know the expression "if looks could kill"? If they could, I would be pushing up daisies.

"Jaclyn," my mother said, "you are not welcome in this house any longer."

"I'm not going into that house!" I shouted. "I would much, MUCH rather be in Korea with the Communists than with you and your ladies' circle. I knew coming back here was a mistake, I knew it! I will never set foot onto this property again, as long as I live."

For once in her life, my mother was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

"Elliot," I said, "take me to Violet's."

My brother nodded, and I got back into the car.

Selma Carlson and her husband Adolph lived seven miles away from Stockton. Those miles seemed like an eternity. Elliot was a little shocked. He knows I get angry at Mother, but I have never yelled at her that way.

"Do they know you're coming?" asked Elliot as he pulled into the Carlsons' long driveway.

"Selma said I could come whenever I wanted," I answered as I got out with my bags.

The car pulled away, and I walked up to the house.

I knocked on the door and Selma pulled it open. She was a big woman with dark hair. Her husband had a wooden leg, but still worked on the farm. Gary, Eugene, and Anne were their kids--Gary was seventeen, Eugene was nine, and Anne was three.

"Jaclyn!" exclaimed Selma. "Oh, you're back! We've all been so worried."

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

I knew there was a reason I'd come to stay with the Carlsons. Selma said nothing, just gave me a hug and helped me with my bags.

"The war gal's back!" Gary exclaimed. He was sitting in the living room, playing checkers with Eugene.

"Yeah," I said.

Suddenly, I realized I was intensely tired.

"Selma?" I said. "Could I use a guest bedroom?"

"Sure," she said. "It's the third one on the right."

I went upstairs, found the room, and fell asleep.


	21. Back to Korea

I stayed at the Carlsons' for a week and a half while I worked out my plan.

Late one night, I got my things and left the house.

_Dear Selma, Adolph, Gary, Eugene, and Anne,_

_Thank you for all your kindness in letting me stay here. Please don't worry about me--I know where I'm going. _

_Love,_

_Jaclyn_

I slipped out into the night and walked along the road until I got to the Tulchoekes.

"Ophelia!" I hissed through the screen door. Even though it was late at night, Ophelia was still up and washing dishes.

"Jaclyn!" she replied. She flung open the door and motioned for me to come inside.

"I can't," I whispered. "I need to get to the airport in Wilkton."

"Just give me a minute and I'll take you."

"Oh--Ophelia, you don't have to do that," I said. "I just need a car. Any kind."

"You can take Vern's old pickup," Ophelia said. "LaRae could pick it up in the morning." She tossed me the keys.

"Won't he mind?" I asked.

Ophelia grinned. "Of course he will. Just go." She gave me a push.

"Thank you!" I called as the screen door slammed shut.

I got in the pickup and turned the key. It started (barely), and I was off.

My mind drifted back over the past thirteen days...

Late at night, I'd called the airport.

"Hello," a voice yawned.

"I'd like a flight to Korea. Kimpo Air Base," I said. "Jaclyn Wa--Pierce. Jaclyn Pierce."

Another yawn. "We can get you in on the thirtieth at one-thirty A.M.."

"Sure," I agreed.

A deer leaped out in front of me, and I was brought back to the present.

**XXX**

I arrived at the airport in record time, left the pickup, and went to board.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the woman at the gate. "You aren't booked for this flight."

"Yes I am," I said. "Jaclyn Pierce. I called you on the seventeenth."

"I'm not finding you," the woman responded. "Wait--yes, Jaclyn Pierce. I'm sorry."

As I boarded, my heart rate returned to normal.

**XXX**

I slept for the whole flight and didn't get up until a man stepped on my foot.

"Korea!" I breathed with excitement.

I shook my head. This was all such a contradiction--a year ago I would have never gone to Korea ONCE. Now I was going for my second round.


	22. Back to Korea, part II

_A/N: Whoops, I just noticed an error in the last chapter! I'd named Selma "Violet" and I didn't change the name. Excuse me while I bang my head against the door now._

I was back in Korea. My heart was pounding and I felt like throwing up.

Boy, was I excited.

I noticed a sergeant whom I'd met at the 8055th, Fallmer.

"Sergeant!" I shouted.

"Captain Waters!" he said. "I thought you got transferred home."

"Long story," I said. "Can you take me to the 4077th?"

"Sure can. Get it." He motioned to the jeep.

I sat down and drummed my fingers anxiously.

A few minutes later, the jeep roared off.

_BOOM! _

I jumped. "Was that a bomb?"

Sergeant Fallmer laughed. "You've been away from here too long."

"Yeah,.I guess I have."

_Rattattatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!_

_You are such an idiot, _I scolded myself. _Going back into a war zone. Smart, Jac, smart. And you graduated from college? _

Suddenly, I heard a single bullet, louder than before, and everything went blank.

**XXX**

I awoke in a haze of pain and frantic voices.

"Pre-op...this one can wait...Klinger, get this man into pre-op immediatly."

_Klinger! _I thought. _I'm back--I'm here. Where's Hawkeye?_

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground.

B.J. came over to me. "Bullet in the stomach...nothing too serious. You can wait."

"B.J.," I said. "Do you know who I am?"

He looked at my face. "Jaclyn?"

"The one and only."

"How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you later," I said. "Who's going to operate on me? Hawkeye?"

He grinned. "I think it can be arranged."

I closed my eyes, satisfied.

**XXX**

"Jaclyn," whispered a familiar female voice.

"Margaret," I said as I opened my eyes.

We hugged (carefully, since my stitches were still fresh).

"How did you get here?" Margaret asked.

I told her the whole story.

"There's somebody who wants to see you," said Margaret.

"I think I can guess who he is," I said.

Margaret pulled back the curtain that seperated my bed from the rest of the room to reveal...

Hawkeye.


	23. A Very Believable Dream

"Jaclyn. Jaclyn. Wake up. We're home."

I opened my eyes.

"Come on, Jac, let's go face our mother," said Elliot.

_Elliot. _

"No," I said. "No no no no no no no. This can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" asked Elliot.

"This whole...arghh, never mind." I opened the door to the car.

The reception from Mother and Dad was a lot like I'd thought it would be. Dad was shocked, and Mother behaved a lot better than she did in my dream. The greeting wasn't warm, but it was a lot better than the fictional one.

"Jaclyn, Clark HAS missed you," said Mother at dinner that night.

"That's nice."

"I think it would be nice if you invited him over."

I spit out the meatloaf that I'd taken a bite of.

"Oh, Jaclyn..." Mother shook her head in disgust.

"Sorry." I picked it up with my napkin.

That had managed to avert the conversation to etiquette, and I was safe--for the time being.

Night came quickly, and I went up to my room. It was still the same.

As I fell asleep, I tried to imagine what would have happened in my dream, but I couldn't picture it. What if I had dreamed the whole 4077th?

I burst out laughing. Not in my wildest dreams could I have made up Klinger, Hawkeye, Margaret, Charles, and everyone else. NEVER.

**XXX**

The next morning, I had the stomach flu.

"It's the flight," Dad said to Mother. "Altitude makes your body do strange things."

Something told me it wasn't altitude.


	24. The Waters's Surprise

_A/N: Wow! It feels like a long time since I've updated. _

It was a normal night at our house. Elliot and Dad were watching Ed Sullivan, Mother was sewing and shaking her head about the music, and I was reading. Actually, I was pretending to read, because I was too nervous to see the page.

"M-M-M," I stuttered.

"Are you cold, dear?" Mother asked absently.

"No. Not cold at all." I flipped a page in my book and realized I was reading Dad's German dictionary.

"M-M-" _Oh no, not this again, _I thought. Snapping out of the stuttering, I asked quickly, "May I make an announcement?"

"As long as it doesn't last longer than the commercials," answered Elliot.

I stood up. "I...I...I'm..."

"Jaclyn, if you have something to say, please say it," Mother commanded.

"I'm pregnant."

The room fell dead silent, except for Ed Sullivan welcoming an Italian opera singer.

"What did you say?" Dad asked.

"I said that I'm pregnant."

There was quiet for three seconds.

"You aren't even married yet!" said Mother. She set down her sewing and stood up. "Jaclyn Waters, how dare you do anything like this?"

"And how do you know I'm not married?" I asked. "However much you wish you could, you haven't kept track of my life. Especially in Korea." I held my left hand out. "See those rings? I didn't lie--they ARE souvineers. Souvineers from the one person who I love."

Mother gave me the iciest glare you could imagine. It was even worse than the one that she gave me when I got home from Korea.

Dad's reaction was a little different.

"You got MARRIED!" he cried, and jumped up to hug me. "Jaclyn, I'm so happy! So who is the man?"

"Hawkeye Pierce," I told him. "Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but everyone calls him Hawkeye."

"And he's still at your unit?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Congratulations, Jac. Geez, where did this guy learn how to SING?" demanded Elliot.

"Well, I don't approve," said Mother.

"You aren't the one married to him," I said.

And this was the beginning of one of Mother's famous snits.


	25. A Call From Korea

_A/N: I'm setting up a little bit of a challenge for you all: What do you think Jaclyn looks like? I don't think I've given too many clues, because I don't want this story to turn into one that has paragraphs of description of the main character's looks. (Even though I like doing that, it's a perfect target for flames.) _

"Married," muttered Mother during breakfast. "How could you be married without telling us? You're turning into the perfect replica of my sister Gloria."

"Is there a reason you're talking to your oatmeal?" Elliot asked.

"What did you say, Elliot?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Excuse me," I said as I got out of my chair, "but I have some letters to write."

I almost ran into Dad as I walked into the den. He walked into the kitchen and walked right back out.

"Your mother and Elliot are really going at it," he told me.

"I had a feeling." I looked out the window. "Great, more snow. Doesn't the manager of the weather around here know it's March?"

"I'll have to shovel," he said. "I'm going to need the car later today."

"Oh, Dad, I will." My father had been in the hospital for a heart attack a few years back and I didn't want to take any chances.

This was the beginning of one of the tradtitions in our household. Dad would say he had to do something, Elliot, Mother, or I would say we would, and it would go on...and on...and on. Finally, one of us would win and go out to do whatever it was.

That was what had happened today, and I went out to shovel.

Stockton was in its glory--white, gleaming, and Mr. Miler having a fight with Mrs. Miler.

As soon as I'd cleared off a foot of our sidewalk, Elliot opened the door and hollered, "There's a call from Korea for you!"

I dropped the shovel, ran into the house (almost knocking Elliot over), tracked snow on the carpet, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly.

"Jaclyn!" exclaimed none other than Hawkeye Pierce.

"Hawkeye!"

"I've tried calling once before but the lines were really staticky," he said.

"That was courtesy of a blizzard," I said. "So how are you over there?"

"Just wonderful--land mines, bombs, enemy snipers."

"Jaclyn, who are you talking to?" asked Mother.

"South Korea," I answered.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the phone away from me. "Who is this?"

I covered my face with my hands and waited for the explosion.

"So YOU'RE the man who stole my daughter away from her fiancee," Mother began."Young man, I do not care for people like you at all. Jaclyn andClark were...what did you just say to me?"

In spite of myself, I let a smile spread across my face. Hawkeye is the sort of person that Mother would hate.

"I shall never understand how people like you are bred...That is thoroughly repulsive. However my daughter thinks you have a bit of humanity in you, I'll never know." She slammed the phone down.

"MOTHER!" I shouted.

"That man is a disgrace to the U.S. Army."

"Do you know how hard it is to reach Korea?" I began, deathly quiet. "How the lines have to be transferred, how long you have to wait? You just cut off the one person I have wanted to talk to for two and a half months."

"God only knows why." She turned to go back to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and counted to ten.

When that didn't work, I threw a dinner plate against the wall.


	26. Morning

_A/N: Sorry for the slowness in updating! My computer had a few problems. _

Something had become painfully clear. My mother had a way of making me realize things that I'm too blind to see.

Hawkeye and I were not meant to be together. Even if we were in love, being married would prove to be too complicated and messy. I was better off to leave him to his own way of life in Maine, and me to mine in South Dakota.

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. Four-thirty in the morning--too late to try to get any sleep.

Flipping on the light, I pulled on my robe and went downstairs.

As it turned out, going downstairs seemed like a very popular idea. Dad was sitting in his chair, Elliot was reading a magazine, and Mom was staring into space.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," Dad said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep," I replied.

"Guilt over my plate?" Mother asked.

Irolled my eyesand sat down on the couch. "Why are you all up?"

There were some weak grunts in response.

"Well, since you're all up and we probably won't go back to sleep, I probably should make something for breakfast." Mother stood up and went into the kitchen. She turned back around. "Jaclyn, why are you crying?"

I put my hand up to my cheek and realized that I was.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing at all."

I could tell they didn't believe me.


	27. July Brings a Bulliten

Life went on as usual. As I pulled into work, I flipped the radio on to get the eight o'clock news and a bulliten blared out.

"We have just received word from South Korea," the announcer said. "On July twenty-seventh, a truce was signed. The war is over!"

I let loose an excited scream.

"Elaine, I need to use the phone!" I shouted as I ran into the clinic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked the blonde receptionist.

"I need to get plane tickets!"

"Jaclyn, are you all right?" She looked at me quizzically.

"I'm fine! I'm wonderful." I grabbed the phone.

Elaine watched as I waited for the ticket desk at the Wilkton airport to answer.

"Hello, ticket desk," said a man.

"I need one ticket to Crabapple Cove, Maine," I breathed.

"Crabapple what?" he asked.

"Crabapple COVE," I repeated. "It's in Maine."

I heard rustling of papers. After ten seconds, he said, "We don't have any flights going to Crabapple Grove." I gritted my teeth. "The closest one we have that's flying to Maine lines in Iltai."

"How far away is that?"

"About forty miles," he answered. "Do you want that one?"

"That's fine," I said.

The flight was booked for August first. I hung up and turned to Elaine, who was staring at me in disbelief.

"What do you want in Crabapple Cove?" she asked.

"It's an incredibly long story," I responded. "See, it all-"

"Jaclyn, Mrs. Jacobson's in for her monthly checkup," said Dr. Davel. "Go get started, and I'll be there in a minute. She's in room three."

"I'll tell you later." I went down the hallway to face...

"My mole is getting larger!" said Mrs. Jacobson as I stepped into the room.

"Your mole looks fine," I told her. I'd worked at the clinic two years before going to Korea, and she'd said the same thing every checkup.

_A/N: If you think Jaclyn's behaving oddly (knowing Hawkeye and she won't work out but being excited the war is over), I don't blame you. I do too. _

_**Child of the Seine:** You're right about the height! Sorry about the misspelling of "souvenirs"--my mind was off when I typed that. _

_**Hawk's Soul: **I'm glad you still like it! Someday you may know what Hawkeye said...chuckles evily_

_**dreaming38: **I am SO glad you love it! My updating's been a bit slow lately (computer problems, grrrrrr), but hopefully I'll get back in sync. _

_Ciao to all my readers & reviewers out there! _

_...I need to go to Exclamation Point Users' Anonymous... _


	28. Welcome to Maine

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG..._

"Shut up," I murmured and hit my alarm clock.

Alarm clock?

"Oh my God." I stood up and checked my calendar.

August first. The day I would fly to Maine.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans (that Mother hated) and a black blouse, to be worn with red high heels.

As I got dressed, I thought ferociously about what Hawkeye would do when he saw me...what I would do when he saw him...what Dr. Pierce would do when he saw me...what we would do when we collectively saw each other.

My flight was scheduled to leave at six A.M. It was five at the moment, so I ran downstairs, ate some cereal, and then woke up my family.

"Whadouwat?" Elliot moaned.

"I'm leaving," I said. "You won't see me for a week."

"Mmm...bye."

I rolled my eyes, and went into my parents bedroom.

"Mother. Dad," I hissed. "I'm leaving now."

Dad, who had been awake, said, "That Hawkeye had better be the right man for you."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Dad."

"Well, goodbye, Jaclyn," Mother said. "Enjoy Maine."

"I will."

**XXX**

"In Iltai we have a slight cloud cover. The temperature's a chilly fifty-five degrees..."

I woke up immediatly from my flight. Maine!

"Ma'am, will you move? I have to get out," a man said impatiently.

I stepped into the aisle and exited the plane.

After getting my suitcases, I ran for the phone booth and looked up the Pierces.

"Hello, Iltai operator," a woman said. "How may I help you?"

"Can you put a call through to Benjamin Pierce?" I asked.

"Right away."

It took a few minutes, but soon the phone at the Pierce household was ringing.

"Hello?"

The voice I recognized as Dr. Pierce's.

"Who is this?" he asked. "Look, Jimmy, I'm going to give you three shots next time if you don't knock this off."

"Dr. Pierce!" I managed to say. "This is Jaclyn--Jaclyn Pierce."

"Jaclyn!" he said. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well," I answered. "I'm in Maine. Iltai, to be exact."

He chuckled. "I take it you heard about the war ending."

"I almost crashed my car when I did."

"I'll drive out to Iltai and get you," Daniel said. "You're at the airport still?"

"Right."

"Just sit tight and I'll be there."

We hung up, and I found a comfortable bench.

**XXX**

I'd gotten through about two-thirds of my book when a car pulled beside the bench. I looked up, and inside there was a man who had graying dark hair.

He got out of the car. "Well, Jaclyn, I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Me too." I got my bags and stood up. "Hawkeye talks about you so much. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you, I just...I had to come."

"It's no trouble." Dr. Pierce put the three suitcases in the backseat while I got in the front.

Finally, we were off.

"Do you know when Hawkeye will be back?" I asked, suddenly feeling stupid that I'd come so soon. The truce had been signed on the twenty-seventh--there was no way Hawkeye could be back in six days.

"Anywhere from the tenth to the twentieth," answered Dr. Pierce. "It may take awhile. Ceasefires don't always mean a cease in firing."

I hit myself on the head. "Could you suggest a good place to stay?"

"Chateau de Pierce. Quiet, exclusive, and most of all, free."

"Oh, no, I--I couldn't!" I protested, but Dr. Pierce held up his hand.

"Please," he said. "I insist."

**XXX**

Crabapple Cove was slightly bigger than Stockton. There were four hundred people, according to Dr. Pierce. It also had a school, a clinic, a gas station, store, and a cafe.

The Pierces lived on the water, which was beautiful. The house was painted white with dark blue trim.

"This house looks huge," I observed.

"Well, Calla had a large family."

"Calla?" I repeated.

"My wife." He sighed.

I nodded as we went in the door.

"So, where should I sleep?" I asked.

We went upstairs and Dr. Pierce showed me into a bedroom with a handmade quit on the large bed. There was a window right next to the bed that looked out onto the cove.

"Oh, it's lovely," I breathed as I looked out the window.

"If you'd like to get settled, I'll go make something for you to eat," said Dr. Pierce.

"Oh, by the way," I began, "your first grandchild should arrive in September."

I'm glad he reacted better than Mother did.


	29. Hawkeye's Return

On the morning of August thirteenth, I heard an excited shout from downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked as I ran down the staircase, still in my pajamas.

There stood Hawkeye and his father.

"Jaclyn," he said.

I stepped toward him. "You're back."

Dr. Pierce turned his back politely as Hawkeye kissed me.

"Well," I said as we drew apart, "are you ready for some real food?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "I haven't eaten since 1951--I'm starving!"

He put his arm around my shoulders as we headed into the kitchen.

**XXX**

The rest of the day was spent with Hawkeye telling us about what had happened in the war. I noticed when he got to the end that he was quite vague on details. Dr. Pierce and I didn't press him, though.

At dinner, I sprang my surprise on Hawkeye.

"You know," I began, "in March I found out something very interesting."

Hawkeye looked up expectantly while Dr. Pierce smiled down at his plate.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're..." Hawkeye choked. "Excuse me."

He shoved back his chair and ran outside.

We sat in stunned silence for ten seconds.

"I think I'd better see what's wrong." I stood up and went outside.

Hawkeye was leaning against the porch, breathing heavily. His face was pasty white and sweaty.

"Hawk, what's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have ran out like that."

"Tell me _what's wrong,_" I insisted.

"It's nothing. Just drop it," he snapped.

I let out an exasperated breath.

We both sat down on a bench and stared out at the water. It was dusk and chilly, but I didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Jac..." he trailed off. "Do you really want to know?"

"If you want to tell me."

He paused before beginning. "We were on a bus, going back to the camp, after the Fourth of July celebration at the beach. We had to pull of the road and shut off the lights and...a woman...she smothered her baby."

"Oh, Ben." I wrapped my arms around him.

**XXX**

I woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom. The clock said it was six-thirty.

Waking up so early in the morning is not a good thing for me. I began to think about Hawkeye and me--how we had some things in common, and some things were so radically different.

That was when I decided I had to talk to him.

Dr. Pierce had showed me Hawkeye's room (pretty big, lots of books). I knocked on the door softly.

When I heard no sound, I opened it and went in.

"Hawkeye," I said, "I need to talk to you."

"Hrmmmmahh." He rolled over.

I shook his shoulders.

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise," he said with his eyes still shut.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked. "Besides, I'm not a captain anymore."

"Dad never knocks." He opened his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Why?"

"You look like you haven't slept at all."

I looked in the mirror above the dresser and found he was right.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

He sat up. "I had a feeling you did."

"This is something I've been thinking about since...well, since I got sent home." I stopped and took in a deep breath. "I don't think that we're...this is really hard."

Hawkeye put his arms around me. "I think I know what you're going to say. I've been thinking the same thing."

I looked at him. "And do you agree with what you're thinking?"

"Marriages in wartime don't work. We're two seperate people that wouldn't give each other a second glance if we hadn't been forced together by Korea," answered Hawkeye.

"You're right." I closed my eyes briefly, wishing this were all a dream.

But it wasn't.


	30. Exit Jaclyn

_The marriage of Jaclyn Marie Pierce and Benjamin Franklin Pierce is officially anulled on this day, August 30th, 1953._

I could hardly read that line because of my tears.

_It'll be all right, _I told myself. _This was for the best. Spontaneous marriages never work. You're going back to Stockton, and pretty soon you'll have a baby, and then everything will be all right. _

A baby. I would be an unwed mother in a town where gossip was like oxygen.

Mother would be pleased that I was now single. She'd be fixing me up on dates with Clark, and I would be civil, but I would never marry him. Part of me was still in Maine.

And it always would be.

**Finis**

_A/N: There are so many people I want to thank! Here I go:_

_**firebirdgal: **Thank you for being my first reviewer for Crash! I've had a lot of happy writing. _

_**Hawk's Soul: **Thanks for the advice on anonymous reviews, and for your and Evie's enthusiasm! _

_**4077hawk: **I'm so happy that you like this story. I loved writing it. _

_**Child of the Seine: **Thank you for the spelling help (argh, my keyboardi is evil!). This story has moved along pretty fast, but I have some plans. I can't say what the are, or else it'll ruin the surprise_

_**daydreaming38: **Thank you so much for your review! It brightened up my Tuesday, which needed a lot of brightening up! _

_And a big thank you goes out to my readers! Even if this story is finished I always accept reviews! _

_Finally, here is a description of what Jaclyn looks like: _

_**Reddish hair, 5'8 or 5'9, on the smaller side of medium-sized, light green-brown eyes with a touch of yellow, and freckles. (I based her off of a woman in a Suave ad.) **_

_Goodbye, farewell, and amen._

**XXX**

_(c) by Christine Ruud, 2005-2006_


End file.
